I'll Be (Smoky's Version)
This is a song article/short story featuring Smoky and Kailey on their anniversary. This was created by SmokythePolicePup. The song is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain and this is written in script format. Characters *Smoky *Kailey *Bandit (Mentioned) *Trapper, Faith, and Dodge (Mentioned) Story/Song It was a dark evening in Adventure Bay and Smoky and Kailey were having a picnic underneath the stars celebrating their anniversary. Kailey: What a wonderful evening! Thank you so much Smoky! *nuzzles him* Smoky: *nuzzles her* Anything for you! Happy Anniversary! *hands her some flowers* Kailey: *smiles and takes the flowers sniffing them* Awww Thanks Smoky! Here's your gift! *gives Smoky a gift box* Smoky: *smiles and opens the box to find a bacon-flavored chew toy* Wow, This is amazing! Thank you Kailey! *kisses her* Kailey: *kisses back* I knew you'd like it! *giggles* The happy couple lay on their backs and looked up at the stars. Then Smoky looked into his mate's eyes and smiled. He was the luckiest pup in the world to have such an amazing mate. It was then Smoky began to sing to Kailey. Smoky: *singing* The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life And rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed You're my survival, you're my living proof My love is alive and not dead Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life The greatest fan of your life The greatest fan of your life Kailey: *smiles* That was beautiful Smoky! Thank you! Smoky: Well, thank you for being my wife! I count myself lucky for every moment we spend together! I love you with all my heart and you complete me! Kailey: Oh Smoky! I love you with all my heart too! Smoky: *kisses her* Kailey: *kisses him* Smoky: We better get home! Bandit has to get home and see his family! *stands up* Kailey: Yeah! It was nice of him to watch the pups for us while we celebrate our anniversary! *stands up and helps Smoky clean up the picnic.* Smoky: He was happy to help! Anyways, let's go Sweetie! *nuzzles her and starts walking to the Lookout* Kailey: *nuzzles and follow* Smoky and Kailey went to the Lookout and after Bandit left, the two checked in on their sleeping pups before heading to bed themselves, dreaming of the wonderful day they just had. The End! Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Song/Story Category:Short stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Songs sung by Smoky Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories Category:SmokythePolicePup's Songs